The Further We Fall
by phantomoftheopera199
Summary: You have always felt a connection to nature and have long held a love for "The Hobbit" what happens when you take a different route through the woods? Thranduil X reader
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone let me start by saying that I none of "** ** _The Hobbit"_** **or the characters within Tolkien's wonderful universe, I just make them fall in love with me. Anyway here is the first chapter to a new story i'm writing, I hope you enjoy it and please PM me if you have any questions, suggestions, or concerns. I would love to hear from you! :) XO Elizabeth**

Chapter 1

Work sucks. Everything about it, the atmosphere, the actual job, and most of all, the people. This much you knew was true as you typed mindlessly away at your keyboard. In the distance, just out of earshot you can make out the "tick-tock" of the office clock and will it to go faster.

You glance up just in time to catch your boss, Joe staring at you, raking his eyes over the parts of your body that aren't immediately hidden by the desk. You suppress the urge to vomit as he makes his way over.

" Hey Ela" he's gotten as close to you as possible to you, taking care to lean over the desk as he speaks. "Hey Joe" you reply very quickly suddenly taking care to act very busy. He grins "How's my beautiful worker bee?" You glance up at him forming a tightlipped yet polite response. "Oh i'm doing okay i'm just so swamped with these charts, i'll chat later." You quickly look back down at your computer, willing him to go away. His lecherous grin dims as your dismissive words hit him, it takes a moment for him to recover before he says " Oh I understand, but um I might need you to stay after hours and uh.." He uses this pause to flick his eyes from your face to your breasts and back again "y'know, help with a few things.."

At this the lechery returns full force as he saunters away from your desk leaving you fuming. You felt sick to your stomach, this had been going on for months and it only and you had managed to dodge every single request to stay after but today he left you with no choice before leaving you at your desk.

This had to end today. Gathering your things, you checked making sure everyone was paying attention to their work before quietly slipping out the door. You tip toed down the hallway and out the front door, swinging the door open you breathed a sigh of relief. You wouldn't be back.

 **So sorry this is so short i'll have more written for you, hope you enjoy, Elizabeth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! please review! I'm extremely excited to be back at writing fanfic especially Thranduil. Again I ask please review I really like hearing from people about where the story is going1 XOXO - Elizabeth**

You sped along the lonely highway at heightening speeds, it was warm for a late November day and you had the windows down, letting your waist length (h/c) fly freely in the wind. You got off the highway and took the familiar winding road to your small yet comfortable cottage in the forrest.

It felt right to be in the forest, it always had, in fact it was the only place you ever felt truly comfortable. You breathe in the scent of Earth, wood, and pine. A light breeze carries the sound of the wind chimes you kept on your porch. You slip off your shoes and grab one of your most prized possessions, one of the original copies of your favorite book, " _The Hobbit"._ Your love for the book only intensified after your parents' deaths four years ago and you carried it almost everywhere.

Tucking it in your jacket you skipped down the steps and began your trek. These woods had been your home for twenty four years and you had no intention of ever leaving. Every time you went hiking you tried at least one new route to explore as much as you could. Today you head North hoping to discover some sort of fruit bearing tree.

You trek along the forrest floor, the leaves have begun their final dissent into the fiery hues that seem to burst from their very core, the air is getting chillier as the sun begins sinking beyond the horizon and you can't help but notice that things seem a little different.

You'd been too busy ruminating on the days occurrences to really notice where you were going and things become a little disorienting. You decide to head East hoping you may find something of resemblance, after all these woods were big but not that big.

You walk for over thirty minutes feeling slightly panicked you trek faster and more recklessly through the damp woods, not looking where you were going you misstep and tumble down a small hill, that's when you see it.

As you get up a massive oak tree stands out; twisted and haunting about ten feet from you. You slowly walk towards it inspecting what you thought was bark until you see what it really is: carvings. They appear to be in a language you'd never seen. You run your hand up and down the carvings, not noticing a particularly sharp carvings that cuts your hand, you hold your hand in pain trying to stop the angry liquid from getting away. You look up noticing that it is now twilight and would be too dark to to try and make your way back home.

You decide to rip a piece of your shirt as a makeshift bandage and sleep against the giant oak. Setting your book down you rest your head against the bark and take slow, measured breaths until your eyes close didn't necessarily like the idea of sleeping in the woods but trying to see in the dark was just too risky and you were sure you would find your way back home tomorrow.

 **Will you find your way back home? Dun..Dun…Dun! tell me how you look it so far! would love to hear from everyone, the third chapter will hopefully be up by wednesday! Enjoy! Also sorry these are so short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone thanks so much for reading my story, again I really need people to review it so I can focus on ways to make it better! How do you like it? Any tweaks? Also who's your favorite Hobbit character? XOXO -Elizabeth (I don't own any of the characters or anything relating to the Hobbit)**

Chapter 3

You awoke to the sound of birdsong and rustling leaves. Startled you quickly sit up taking survey of your surroundings. The first of many things that you noticed was the throbbing in your hand. You looked down and saw that the makeshift bandage that you had fastened from your shirt had dried with the blood and stuck to your wound, you definitely needed to take care of that.

The second thing you noticed was that both your hair and clothes were damp…had it even rained? The last thing you noticed and probably the most startling was that the forrest seemed completely different. Slowly you got up, careful not to move your hand too much, you grabbed your book holding it tightly to your chest you began inspecting your somewhat new surroundings.

The forest that you had known since you were a child was a docile one, with Deer and rabbits whereas this one seemed to be feral, there was something dangerous and almost hostile in the air it was like a presence. Not necessarily a tangible threat, but constant nevertheless. The trees seemed to conceal almost everything - - even the bark was different.

You must have gone much farther than you thought on your hike. As you tripped and stumbled through this unfamiliar part of the forrest you noticed something very odd, all of the trees seemed to have a webbing or spindle-like fibre growing from them. You examine it closer, careful not to touch it when you hear a twig snap, you turned around slowly hoping to see one of the friendly fawns that seemed to love you, what you saw instead was something out of a nightmare.

Fifty feet from you stood what appeared to be an ogre, calmly backing away you knew you had to get antibiotics because your cut must be infected for you to be seeing such things..right? You turn again to see it approaching now, it's full body is in view and it stands almost two feet taller than (your height). Its skin was a purplish gray tint and its fists were bigger than your head.

Suddenly it calls out something in a language that almost sounds familiar. You turn ever so slowly hoping that it'll leave you be, however it has other things in mind and as soon as you begin walking you hear the quickening sounds of crunching leaves and snapping twigs. You break into a run hoping to evade it but it leaps right over you landing 2 feet from your face.

You let out a scream of surprise as it walks nearer, pinning you against the tree its putrid breath is rank in your face. Hot tears of fear bubble and stream down your face, just as you begin to think this is the end you hear several more twigs snapping and rush of what sounds like multiple people sliding down trees or rope of some sort. The creature turns and calls out again, as the whooshing noises continue, you then hear the pounding of what sounds like elephants as you look to your left more creatures of the same purple/gray tint come rushing toward you.

You felt a rush of hope as you see people with swords? _wh-why swords? Ok what in the hell was going on?!_ Now you begin to really panic, struggling you start to work against the ogore-like creature; kicking and fighting it turns toward you and unleashes a great howl. Its face contorts and then all at once its body goes slack against against yours.

As it slouches over you see a man with long blonde hair retract his knife from the creature's back, he gives you a quick glance but resumes fighting the rest of the pack of creatures. You huddled behind the tree you were pinned against watching these men? but they were so graceful..they seemed to have total self awareness, they were tall and slender with cat like reflexes. Their hair seemed to move with them and their bodies were connected with a certain fluidity.

When it was all over all the creatures had been slain, there corpses scattered across the now dark forrest. The blonde man who saved you before sheathed his sword in its holster and began making his way over to the tree you were crouched behind. He crouched down in front of you giving you a tight but friendly smile. "A! Odulen an edraith angin" he begins to speak a frown of misunderstanding crosses your features its familiar just like the other language but you can't put your finger on it. Seeing your misunderstanding he became confused "do you not speak Sindarin?"

Your eyes widened as he spoke perfect English "Y-yes" hearing this the blonde man's face became that of amusement laced with confusion, "yes you do speak Sindarin or no you do not?" You quickly realized your mistake and answered somewhat ambiguously "Yes-I don't speak it" _You'd heard that word before Sindarin where had that word come from, it almost sounded…Elvish! That was the language of the Elves from The Hobbit. Wait what the fuck why is this apparent man asking me if I speak a fictional language-wait…_

You took a good luck at him as he was looking at your hand and you realized he was different than any other man you'd ever seen, he was utterly beautiful, He had silver blonde hair that came down past his shoulders, he like the others was tall and slender, as he looked up at you his eyes were a piercing navy blue with silver flecks rising up here and there.

You realized that this person was not a human but something entirely more. As he bandaged your hand you continued to stare "who are you? where am I?" He looked up into your face furrowing his brow "You are in the forest of Mirkwood, I am Prince Legolas, and you're sure you're not of Elvish lineage?" On the outside you tried to remain calm and collected as you could but as soon as you began to process the information you began to hyperventilate and everything went black.

 **Please please please read and review I would love to hear from you also I promise thrandy will make an appearance next chapter!** **Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
